Smoke
by MissLoonyxXx
Summary: Sometimes Sirius watches Remus smoke, and all he can think of is how he'd like to be smoked by Remus Lupin, all lips and tongues and fingers.. Yes, you guessed, another Sirius/Remus slash story...I can't seem to write anything else


**Smoke

* * *

**

Watching Remus smoke is one of Sirius's favorite hobbies. He does it late at night, up in the Astronomy Tower because moony is a _prefect_ and so he smokes like he plays pranks, when everyone else is asleep and the only one allowed to see the wolf hidden in his eyes is Sirius, and he loves that.

Sometimes, and only when his guard is down and the little voice that whispers unpleasant things at the back of his mind decides not to bother him, he catches himself thinking about that cigarette, and how much he'd like to be smoked by Remus Lupin, all lips and tongue and teeth and fingers.

_Oh God those fingers._

"You alright there Padfoot?"

Also, Sirius is often caught staring at him like that. Remus never asks why, but merely accepts the company and asks him if there's something wrong. Sirius proceeds to make petty conversation to fill a silence that is not quite comfortable.

"Do you fancy any boy in particular Moony?" The thing is, Remus came out to them a week ago and Sirius just _cannot_ stop thinking about it. He had resigned himself to love Remus in silence, and then he says he likes blokes. Well he's a bloke, maybe he'd finally get his chance?

The bastard smiles and takes an even longer drag from his poor abused cigarette, licking his lips as he exhales the smoke.

"I don't think you'll like my answer, if I tell you the truth." Always mysterious, his Moony.

"It's Snivellus isn't it? You fucking like Severus fucking Snape, don't you?" he asks, eyes full of laughter.

"Oh yes, that long nose and greasy hair will be the death of me, I don't know how I managed to resist him for so long." Answers Remus, barely concealing his own amusement.

What Sirius really doesn't know is how_ he's_ managed to resist Moony for so long, with his sinful voice that makes even Snivellus's nose might not be the worst thing in the world. Maybe.

Remus waits a little, and then extends his left hand towards Sirius.

"Do _you_ fancy any boys Padfoot?"

"No."

His answer is immediate, and truthful. He doesn't fancy _boys_, he fancies _boy_. He fancies Remus Lupin, and up until now it had been easy to deal with it until the skinny bastard decided to get too damn handsome for his own good.

"Have you ever shagged anyone Moony?"

"Oh God, is it turning into one of _those_ conversations Sirius? Because I don't think I have the energy for it."

"Come on Moony, spill!"

Remus sighs and yanks the cigarette back from him. "I have. Happy now?"

He most certainly is not! Someone's been touching _his_ Moony!

"Have _you_ shagged anyone?" Remus asks back.

He bites his lip and it takes him half a second to make his decision.

"I haven't."

"Why in fuck's name haven't you?!" Asks Remus, finally startled from his cigarette-induced stupor. He decides not to answer that question for the sake of his dignity...and his self-control, if he starts blurting things out to Remus, he might end up saying more than he means to.

"Have you been with a lot of boys moony?"

"I'm not a whore Sirius."

"That wasn't my question."

The silence grows long and awkward until Remus sighs in defeat. "Define 'a lot.'"

Sirius' eyes widen. "More than five?"

Remus licks his lips wickedly again and takes another sinful drag from the cig. "Yes. Yes, more than five."

He doesn't even have to act surprised now because he actually is. Although, after a bit of thinking it makes sense. What gay boy in his right mind would reject Moony? with that wicked tongue and clever fingers. His moony.

"More than ten?" he asks with an almost snarl at the end.

Remus nods.

Fuck but he _was_ a whore!

"More than fifteen?"

"We're talking shagging, right? Strictly cocks up arses?" Merlin! He doesn't even want to think about what other things he's been doing and with who, not unless Remus wants his sex buddies hexed into oblivion.

"Yeah."

"Then, no. Not more than fifteen. Twelve probably, maybe thirteen, I can't really remember. Some of them weren't all that memorable."

"Are you really good at it?" Sirius finds himself asking and isn't surprised that he's already half-hard.

"At what?"

"Well...sex, of course."

"Oh!" He's surprised for a second, then he gets over it and smirks "I've never had any complaints."

Sweet lord! His blood is now pooling somewhere he definitely _doesn't_ want it to. "Can you...could you, that is...maybe...oh bugger, never mind." He's so fucking stupid! Only because Remus is gay and has slept with a lot of boys even though they weren't memorable enough it doesn't mean he wants to do it with _him._

"Could I what Pads?" It's like he _knows_ and he's just asking to torture him.

"Like...teach me? Maybe, I mean It's stupid and I er...yeah." Sirius is suddenly hyper aware of the burning in his cheeks but it's too late now, the question's out there. _Fuck._

Remus puts the cigarette out with the sole of his shoe and turns to face him, licking his lips lazily. "Step one: kissing."

He's so anxious for a second he feels he can't breathe, that is until he's distracted by slender fingers making their way into his hair and the mouth he's fantasized for over six months now close over his own in a way that is too delicious to be real. Lips moving expertly, coercing his own open and then a tongue finding its way into his mouth, making him week at the knees. When they part Remus's eyelashes are lowered, his cheeks are flushed and Sirius has to brace himself on the wall behind him to stop himself from kissing him again. He licks his lips. He tastes smoke, chocolate, and something wild, woodsy and one hundred percent Remus.

"Top Marks Padfoot. Step two: Foreplay" The sentence is barely over when Remus dips his head and starts kissing, licking, nipping at his neck and shoulder and every other bit of skin he finds in between. It's the most amazing thing he's ever felt, Remus's tongue on his skin. "M-moony this is not foreplay, this is _torture_!" Remus lifts his mouth from his chest for a second to reply "Yes, I suppose it could be called that way too." After he's done tasting him, up his neck and all the way down to the coarse black hairs of his navel, the intense look in Moony's eyes tells him they're about to have their final lesson, and three quick spells later Sirius is slicked, open and just about ready to spontaneously combust with need. Still, when Remus enters him he can't help as a wince of pain escapes him.

"We can stop you know, if you want. It's ok."

Sirius ignores the pain and shakes his head. He can feel Moony shaking above him, trying not to lose control. "No! No, please don't stop." This is REMUS all around him, inside of him, kissing him, caressing him, touching him like he's his most precious possession. Then he's thrusting, thrusting, hard, even harder until the pain turns into pleasure and he's coming, just as he feels the last thread of his sanity leave him. He feels his orgasm from the tip of his toes to the last hair on his head. He can feel it in Remus, he can feel it in Hogwarts, he can feel it everywhere. Completing him, at last.

Lying naked on the cold stone floor of the astronomy tower half on top of his best friend, Sirius starts to recover whatever is left of his brain from what he's just experienced and can't help but feeling like an utter _girl_ thinking about feelings, relationships and insecurity that this may actually be _just a shag._

He clears his throat self-consciously "So, are we - erm - I mean, was this just - oh fuck this! I'm not a girl! I want to be with you… if you want to, that is." _Nervous, nervous, nervous_. Oh god, he can't remember a time in his life when he's felt this anxious about something. He can't remember wanting anything this badly, either.

The pale boy stretches along the floor and plants a slow, lingering kiss to his lips.

"Really Sirius," says Moony as he lights up another cigarette, "All you had to do was ask."

And then Remus is rolling over to straddle him, all adorable skinny long limbs, and says, "_Exceeds Expectations_ Mister Padfoot, but we should probably keep practising until you get an _Outstanding_." And Sirius laughs until his stomach hurts, but in a really_, really_ good way, as the stars above them twinkle and smoke swirls after each breath they take.

**The End

* * *

Review?**


End file.
